


By the Sea

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: I Choose You [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: And she cares, Bath bomb mentioned, Baz and Simon eat their wedding meal in their hotel room, Baz and Simon take a romantic stroll on the beach, Baz is there for him each step of the way, Big blue, Blow Jobs, Carry On Fall Exchange 2020, Communication, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Dorks in Love, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Fiona is the best aunt, Fluff, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Simon Snow, Gift Fic, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Happy, He is just like the lunatics who grew up by the sea, Holding Hands, Low key mention of Baz’s eating issues when it comes to blood, M/M, Married Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Mention of eating disorder, POV First Person, POV Simon Snow, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Post-Wedding, Semi-Public Sex, She saved them food, Simon and Baz after their wedding reception, Simon and Baz spend the whole afternoon on the beach, Simon is healing, Simon is very embarrassed, Simon mentions the blue dildo, Simon opens up to Baz, Smut, Snogging, Soft Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Supportive Simon Snow, Supportive Tyrannus Basilton ”Baz” Pitch, That worked out well hasn't it?, The author is said lunatic who grew up by the sea, The plan is more walking less snogging, They put in the work because only love is not enough, This is as fluffy as the author can go, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow in Love, Wedding Rings, While spending the afternoon by the sea with Baz Simon comes to a certain realisation, lots and lots of snogging, some anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: [Explicit] 18+ Simon and Baz.“I love you,” I murmur into his mouth.It comes out breathless and desperate and sounds like a confession of the deepest secret.And it is. I love Baz so much. I thought it was going to break me and leave me with nothing at all.Instead, it heals me; and allows me to feel something so good and pure. I never thought it would be possible.After their wedding reception, Simon and Baz spend the rest of the day together, enjoying the much-needed peace and quite. And a few snogs.Part 2 inI Choose Youverse.
Relationships: Fiona Pitch & Simon Snow, Fiona Pitch & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: I Choose You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934521
Comments: 25
Kudos: 82
Collections: Carry On Fall Exchange 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfSnowBazWereReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfSnowBazWereReal/gifts).



> Dear reader, this fic is Part 2 in **[I Choose You](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934521) verse**.  
>   
>  **Ari** , dearest friend. You are such an amazing person and I wanted to write for you something you would really enjoy.  
>   
> The scene in WS on the beach in California was so incredibly painful to read and I wanted to cure your heart with an entirely different scene, on a different beach, with Simon and Baz happy. I hope you will like this. 💙
> 
> * * *
> 
> Dear reader. My prompts were pre-canon or post-canon.  
>   
> My loveliest person enjoys fluff a lot. I've chosen to write a sequel to I Choose You for this event for a simple reason that the fic ended very happy and therefore there was a possibility to expand and write a pure fluff fic.  
>   
> Just like with I Choose You fic, I'm focusing more on Simon than Baz. Which isn't something I do very often. But it felt right. This fic is written only in Simon’s pov. 💙  
>   
> My very kind and amazing friend [Theawkwardbibliophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theawkwardbibliophile/works)made a beautiful mood board for the series. Here’s a Tumblr link — [mood board](https://satsukii.tumblr.com/post/632528096468336640/i-made-a-mood-board-for). I'm attaching the header in chapter 1.
> 
> * * *
> 
> As always so many thanks and love to my amazing friends and betas Blue ([mybluebucketofsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybluebucketofsnow/pseuds/mybluebucketofsnow)), [shushu_yaoi_lj (llamapyjamas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushu_yaoi_lj/pseuds/shushu_yaoi_lj) and [Theawkwardbibliophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theawkwardbibliophile/works). I struggle writing fluff that isn't ridiculous. So my friends had to deal with my many breakdowns. Thank you for all the help and support. 💙
> 
> * * *

#  SIMON

“Call me if you need anything,” Fiona tugs on my sleeve while Baz is saying goodbye to Niall.

“I’m sure I can figure everything out.” It’s not even that long of a drive.

She crosses her arms and gives me her patented menacing stare, “Keep Basil busy until lunchtime tomorrow.”

I want to tell her that I am indeed planning to keep my husband _busy_ , but I might be too awkward to get away with that remark.

“I will,” I nod and say instead.

“You need to wait until I’m done. If you two arrive too early, you will ruin everything,” she keeps going as if I haven’t spoken.

“Really, Fiona?” I try to raise my eyebrow at her, with no success. I think that skill might be in their blood only. “ _Everything_?”

She means well. But seeing Fiona Pitch fuss is quite the show. Her posture is rigid, her coppery cheeks are flushed and her nostrils flare.

“Auntie,” I try to rattle her as a distraction, and if the sneer that appears is any indication, I have succeeded. “Baz and I will most likely be sleeping in late tomorrow.”

Fiona relaxes and gives me a look. Then she makes a show of rolling her eyes and smirking in the most inappropriate manner.

“Yes… sure... sleeping in… _late_ ,” she speaks slowly enough to embarrass me completely, looking straight into my eyes.

I swallow nervously, practically feeling the blush spreading throughout my face and neck. Fiona just had to go for the lowest blow.

Still, I have other things to focus on at the moment.

“I don’t worry too much about tomorrow right now,” I tell her just as I hear my stomach growl loudly.

Baz and I haven’t eaten in hours, despite there being so much food served at the reception. We haven't been able to get much peace and quiet. Too many people to greet and speak to.

You’d think weddings should be about _us_.

“I hope they have room service at this place,” I add and look around. Hoping the exterior might tell me something and I might crack this case wide open. (Not that I know much about posh hotels.)

“Don’t be daft, Simon,” Fiona sneers at me. “I’ve sent two hampers with the wedding meal to your room.”

For a moment I feel completely speechless.

Perhaps to most people, this isn’t a big deal. It is for me.

I haven’t been starving for years now. But that feeling in my gut when there _is_ food but I don’t get to have it; it haunts me to this day. (Something my therapist and I are working at.)

“You did?” I finally manage to get out.

Fiona brushes her sleeve, looking superior; just like Baz does when he’s self-conscious. I always thought it was him being a posh twat. I never knew how fragile and sensitive Pitches truly are.

I hug her, even though I hardly know how to.

“Thank you,” it’s awkward to say. I do it anyway. “For everything.”

Fiona swaps me on my shoulder after and sneers again.

“That’s my job, you dolt.”

I roll my eyes at her and _she_ hugs me this time.

“All the starters, three main courses. Made sure they packed all the desserts, if you even need any,” she smirks at me and I blush terribly again.

I turn and see Baz walking from across the hall. He always looks like he's in an ad for expensive watches.

Baz saunters towards us like he owns the whole world. My mouth goes dry. He sure owns my heart and my body as it turns out. Because I'm helpless whenever he's near.

I watch Baz reaching for his hair with his elegant fingers and brushing it off his cheek. When his ocean deep eyes focus on me, I’m suddenly not getting enough air and feel too warm.

We’ve hardly snogged and I have to remind myself that there are people around. And far worse Fiona is next to me and that if I groped his arse _now_ , I would never hear the end of it.

I shake my head and clear my throat, trying to get my bearings.

_Pull yourself together, Simon._

We’ve only been apart for a short while. It’d be absolutely pathetic to fawn over Baz, in front of his aunt no less.

It seems to take forever before he finally joins us. I reach for him in an instant.

“I missed you,” I murmur, kissing him on the corner of his mouth.

What can I say? I never had much pride to begin with.

“I missed you too,” he says, stroking my arm.

That one gesture alone is hitting me like a bolt of lightning. I look at his lips and swallow, getting weak at the knees.

Baz isn’t any better, he leans against me, looking as if he wants to eat me. I put a hand on the small of his back. Just to study myself.

I’m not sure how believable that is since all I can think about is how I want to touch him more. I _need_ to feel him against me, make him hard, make him mine.

“Settle down, lovebirds,” Fiona chuckles and brings me back to reality. “You’ll have your quality time later. Now give me a proper hug before I leave.”

That was less of a question, because Baz’s aunt pulls us to her and clings to us with her sharp nails.

“Don’t forget me now that you’re married.” She’s like a broken record.

Fiona and I send text messages to each other at least once a day. Baz and her too.

”You have absolutely nothing to worry about,” I tell her, even though I’ve said it many times before.

“Fiona, we live next to you,” Baz mumbles. “It’d be impossible to forget you.”

I’ve never been a good liar, so I stay quiet instead.

Fiona untangles herself from us, looking undignified even though she was the one initiating all this hugging.

“I don’t have any more time for you two today,” she announces and it takes all the willpower I have over myself not to laugh. “I need to get going.”

Then she fishes out a flip phone from her bag, so old that not even I have ever used that kind in my life (and I grew up in care homes).

_“So the government can’t track you,” Fiona told me when I asked her about it. “You need to keep up with the modern world.”_

Let’s just say no one can ever accuse Fiona of being _too_ _posh_. (Other words come to mind though; dangerous lunatic is one of them.)

“Drive safely,” Baz tells his aunt, casting a glance my way, “wherever it is you’re going.”

His hand reaches for mine and I take it a bit too eagerly. With so much happening today, Baz’s hand is what I need to ground me, to remind me that everything will be alright.

Fiona gifts us with the most condescending glare.

“I’m an excellent driver,” she proclaims resolutely and probably even believes in that herself.

Baz’s aunt is anything but. The word ‘reckless’ can’t properly cover the hazard that is Fiona in a car.

She drove me once and I still shudder at that memory.

“I’d have nightmares about your driving if I haven’t seen worse things in my life,” I state matter of factly. (We’ve been more open with our trauma. Laughing at it can help.)

”I love you to bits, boyo, but you're exceedingly annoying. Not everyone has the luxury of time,” Fiona says. “Some of us have a lot on our plate.”

Baz snorts and I can’t help but remember the time I thought the same about myself. That the world was hanging on _my_ shoulders.

His aunt is still there, even if she’s getting better…

“I’m just cautious, Auntie,” I tell her, taking her hand in my free one and squeezing it. “You should try it sometimes.”

I got a driving license a few years ago. To my own surprise, I completed the theoretical part on the first try.

Driving. Well, that took time. It’s the fear of messing up that keeps me from achieving things. It did work out eventually, with constant support and encouragement from Baz. The third time was the charm.

“Yes,” Baz chimes in, brushing my knuckles lightly and looking at me. “You are well known for being cautious, love.”

He smiles mischievously at me as he speaks and I lean in and place a small peck on his cheek. I love it that Baz feels comfortable around me to tease. I’m not a porcelain doll. I won’t break.

“I'll have you know that I haven’t _almost_ driven into a traffic light,” I bite back and glance over at Fiona with a pointed look.

“You're way too cheeky. It was simply in my way,” Baz’s aunt spits and it is so interesting how endearing Fiona’s antics are to me now.

“I still want you to be more careful,” I say even though I might as well be talking to a wall. A _sneering_ wall.

“See you next week,” is all she says, completely ignoring our concern and pulls us to her with all her possibly inhuman strength.

One might even consider Baz’s aunt to be a goblin in disguise. She isn’t of course. But Fiona _is_ incredibly strong.

She is always heavy with the lipstick and exceedingly gifted in leaving stains from it everywhere.

Baz casts under his breath _**“Clean as a whistle!”**_ on the both of us. It's not an ideal spell for thorough cleaning but it is more than enough for getting rid of any traces of Fiona’s lipstick.

He doesn't even use a wand since we are in public. But Baz is powerful enough to whisper plenty of spells and still make them work. His only real equal is Penny.

After Fiona leaves, Baz looks around.

“We need to order room service or possibly order at the restaurant,” his eyes lock on something in the distance.

“No need, love,” I stop him from hurrying to what I assume is the restaurant. “Your aunt saved us food.”

Baz raises his eyebrow in surprise. “She did?”

“Yeah with starters, main dishes and dessert even.” I blush at the mention of dessert. _Bloody_ Fiona and her jokes.

Baz cups my cheek and I kiss him, hoping to distract him from me blushing. I don’t want to have to explain to him how inappropriate his aunt is. He knows that already.

Baz smiles when we pull apart. “Well then, let’s have our own celebratory meal.”

“Let’s,” I agree and smile back at him.

“Come on then,” he says, reaching for my hand and we start walking towards our room.

His hand is soft and warm in mine. We’ve been holding hands practically the whole day. I have the luck of being able to warm him up with my body and Baz gets to warm me up with his love.

When we reach the door to our room, Baz murmurs. “Finally alone.”

“Couldn't agree more, love,” I say as I take out the key from my pocket to unlock the door. “I'm done with other people for today.”

He kisses the mole on my neck, and whispers in my ear. “I get to have you all to myself.”

A shiver goes right through me from anticipation and I almost drop the key.

It's not only food that we were robbed of today. We didn't have an opportunity for a proper snog either. (Not since the ceremony.)

“Yes. We have the whole afternoon ahead of us.” I turn around and embrace Baz, placing a peck on his lips. (If I start snogging him properly, we might get carried away completely in the corridor.)

We step inside and I hurriedly close the door behind us.

“I can't wait to actually taste our wedding meals,” Baz says, glancing towards the two picnic hampers standing in the middle of the room.

“Just need to _taste_ something else first,” I say and reach for his cheeks with both of my hands and crush our lips together.

I may be extremely hungry but I need to do _this_.

Baz gasps into my mouth, his hands going for my shoulders, his back hitting the door.

It’s almost overwhelming — the raw emotions of love mixed with lust. I’m not afraid of it anymore. I welcome it and relish in this feeling I only ever experienced with Baz.

We’re pressed flush. My heart starts pounding in my chest, the heat rising inside me, as Baz and I get harder against each other. I feel every inch of him and I want him all. Baz is finally _mine_.

My fingers start caressing his cheeks, his neck, gliding into his hair, It’s smooth and slips through my fingers. I clench my fist in it, and he jams his face forward into mine, parting his lips.

 _I’ve got you now_ , I think. _I’ve finally got you where I want you._ And this time I am not letting you go.

I move my chin up and down, tilting my head the way Baz enjoys the most. Pushing him back, exploring his mouth with my tongue.

All I want is to devour him whole.

He kisses exceptionally well, swiping his tongue over mine in the most erotic manner. Then he starts making these small delicious noises right into my mouth that are driving me completely mad.

One of my hands glides down his chest to his stomach. There’s too much fabric in the way. Baz shivers under my hand regardless and I moan from the sensation.

“I love you,” I murmur into his mouth.

It comes out breathless and desperate and sounds like a confession of the deepest secret. And it is. I love Baz so much. I thought it was going to break me and leave me with nothing at all.

Instead, it heals me; and allows me to feel something so good and pure. I never thought it would be possible.

“Oh Simon…” Baz’s grip on my shoulders tightens. I want him to touch me like this. He isn’t afraid anymore that I’ll break.

My lips move frantically over his, hungry for something only he can give me.

I cup his behind with both hands and squeeze. He groans, pressing into me.

We are both completely out of breath by the time we pull apart. I rest my forehead over his, panting.

“I love you too,” Baz whispers, and one of my hands wanders to where his heart is. I hold it there.

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

We’ve been snogging for so long. Arousal has already spread like a wildfire through me. Baz feels _so good_ against me, hard and moaning.

Both our hands are on his heart now, his finger caress mine as he whimpers softly into my mouth. He is the first to pull his lips away from mine. 

“Food — _now_ ,” he says through shuddered breath, “I’m starving.”

We both know I'm the one who is more affected by the lack of food. I try to keep myself from laughing right in his face. Baz always knows how to take care of me.

I want to argue, to say that I’d rather have him. My stomach rumbles just then and all my thoughts turn to food. 

”Sounds good, darling,” I tell him and we move further into our room.

We sit down on the floor at the end of the bed, in front of each other. Then we open the hampers and place all the dishes next to us. 

“These are meant to be eaten cold,“ I tell Baz since he isn’t as familiar with the menu as I am and move a few jars out of his way. 

“Alright, which shall I take?” he asks and reaches for the wrong jar. 

“It's better if I rearrange the correct dishes for you to warm up,” I swat his hand away. ”I'm better with food.”

“I vaguely remember you telling anyone who’d listen during the reception that I'm perfect.”

I grin widely at him. “Good memory. Obviously that doesn't include food.”

“Obviously,” Baz snorts, picking up a card with all the descriptions and he looks absolutely adorable.

I know all the dishes by name and ingredients. It took Fiona and me months to pick the perfect wedding menu. Something that I knew Baz would enjoy. 

I myself didn't need anything particularly fancy. However, I knew Baz would and I wanted him to be happy. 

“You could warm some blood for yourself in the meanwhile. It's in the cooler under the bed,” I suggest to save us some time. 

“Good idea, love.”

While Baz busies himself with the blood, I open all the lids and place everything on the plates Fiona packed in the hamper. 

It's not really necessary. But it looks better. I guess I care about these kinds of things more now than I did before.

“I want it to be festive for us,” I say when he gives me a quizzical look.

Truth be told, I haven't done much right in my life. Haven't tried, not really; too busy doing what was expected of me. 

But with this — a perfect wedding for Baz — I cared enough to give it my full attention. He wasn't expecting it from me. But I did it because I wanted to. 

Wedding rings and suit fittings was the only activity he was allowed to attend. Fiona took my side in the matter. And with two against one, Baz had no other choice but to comply. 

I think he enjoyed the fact that I wanted to do something special for him, putting him first for a change. And me getting along with his aunt made Baz happy too.

“Here, all in place,” I tell him when I'm done rearranging all the plates. “All these need to be warmed up.”

Baz takes his wand out of his sleeve and casts a quick, _**“You’re getting warmer!”**_ — and I am immediately overwhelmed by the scent of food, more than before and my stomach growls _again_.

I hand him the first starter to share — goats’ cheese and basil twice baked sufflé with roasted pepper sauce.

“Basil — very funny,” he raises his eyebrow and I smirk at him.

“I was thinking about you,” I say and take a big bite. It’s all so small and all I can think about is how hungry I am.

He hands me the second starter — braised beef with Cheddar, pickled vegetables and horseradish salad. I devour it in seconds.

The third starter is salmon tartare with dill and capers, lemon jelly with caviar cream and crisp bread.

“It’s so good,” I moan and try not to be embarrassed about it. 

“It is,” Baz agrees. “I suppose I liked the one with basil more.” 

He grins mischievously while I laugh and reach for one of the main dishes, leaving the extra starter with basil for Baz. 

It’s a seared fillet of braised beef and horseradish mash, heritage carrots, baby courgette and rich marrowbone butter sauce. 

“I chose it the minute I saw ‘butter’ in the menu,” I confess sheepishly, taking another bite. “But it’s delicious.”

“Well, I’ve been partial to butter myself,” Baz says with a smile. 

He says I smell like melted butter. Also bacon and homemade cinnamon buns. Which makes absolutely no sense. 

“I like it, knowing I smell like something you’d gladly eat.”

He blushes. It's more prominent — his blush — now that Baz is feeding properly. 

I lean in over the food and place a chaste kiss on his lips. 

“You're gorgeous in your black suit.” I'm getting much better at speaking my mind. 

Even though Baz has removed the jacket by now, the waistcoat is still on. It looks stunning on him. His hair is falling in loose locks over his cheeks and shoulders. I tuck a strand behind his ear.

Baz smiles and takes my hand in his, kissing my palm before I take it away. 

“You are a true revelation in a suit, love — especially grey.”

I'm not sure I think of myself as handsome. But I like that Baz thinks so. 

When Baz hands me another dish I try to convince myself that the food is not going to disappear on me. 

That I don't _need_ to take three servings today. That if I do, I might be too tired to do anything else today. I'm already tired. 

”It's our one and only night by the sea,” I say, staring into his ocean deep eyes. 

“It is,” he agrees hesitantly and puts his plate down. “What’s on your mind, love?”

“ _You_ ,” I answer truthfully and move my legs closer to his so our feet are touching; hoping that the feeling of belonging can help me in this moment. “How much having you in my life helps.”

And it does. If my tail was out, it’d be around his ankle by now. 

“Touching you grounds me, reminds me that everything is alright, that I’m not starving,” I take a deep breath, “that I’m not going to be sent away.” 

Lately I’ve been better at sharing my fears with Baz. He never shies away or runs away. He always stays and listens, giving me time to compose myself to get to the point. 

Baz moves over and wraps his arms around me. 

“I'm here, love — for anything you need.”

I bury my face in his hair. I don't want us to get swallowed by melancholy, not now. But I need to let it out. And Baz always listens when I do.

“Sometimes I just need a reminder that my life is truly mine now,” I mutter into his hair. “And I share it with you because I want to and that you share yours with me too because you want to.”

I reach for one of his hands and keep swirling the wedding ring around his finger, yet another reminder that we're bound together. 

Baz chose to be with me out of his own will. Sometimes I still don’t understand why he’d want _me_ of all people. But I suppose his answer is as easy as mine when he wonders why I’ve chosen him. 

It never was a hard choice though, not really. We fell in love and we belong together.

But it’s not as easy as that. Only love is not enough. There is so much work that goes into making a relationship work. And we’ve done just that. 

“I do, love — so much,” he whispers hurriedly, brushing his fingers across my back. ”It's _all_ I’ve ever wanted. And now we have forever.”

“Forever,” I repeat and lift my head, looking into his kind eyes and touching his cheek. 

“I love you, Baz.” 

I will never get tired of saying it out loud. I always thought it had to be said at an appropriate time. And in my mind it was never the time. It turns out there are no rules for things like that. 

And so I let Baz know every day that I love him.

He catches my hand and holds it loosely. “I love you too, Simon.”

I turn and reach for him, winding my hand in his hair, kissing him slowly at first, tasting him and savouring the feeling. 

I get greedy and pick up the pace as time goes by.

His hands are on me as well, roaming along my chest, matching my passion with his own. 

It doesn't take long before I start sucking on his lower lip and Baz gasps, his hold on me tightens. 

We keep snogging for what feels like forever. And in this moment all I feel is _happiness_. 

Afterwards Baz and I do get to eat some actual dessert. 

We share a lemon tart with clotted cream and a berry coulis. 

I try to feed it to Baz in that sexy way people talk about but make a mess instead. 

“Sorry,” I apologize and hand him a napkin.

“Not to worry, love.” Baz wipes the cream off his chin and laughs. “Pudding next?”

“This one might be just for you,” I say and give Baz sticky toffee pudding with butterscotch sauce and vanilla ice cream. “It's a pure candy bar as Shep would say.”

I take another lemon tart for myself.

“What can I say, love. I have always been partial to something _sweet_ ,” he grins.

“I myself prefer obnoxious scheming brats with a sweet tooth.”

Baz laughs, a cheerful and juvenile laughter. It warms my heart.

“You should stop spending so much time with Fiona,” he says when the laughter dies down a bit. “She is a bad influence.”

“Your aunt is alright.” Fiona turned out to be a different person than I thought her to be.

I watch with hungry eyes as Baz is eating pudding, practically licking the spoon. I’d rather he licked me. I don't tell him that because we’ll never leave this hotel room if I do.

After we finish dinner, which is incredible (our guests were lucky), I suggest a walk on the beach.

”Since we're already here we should do it,” I say because I think we would both regret it, if we didn't. 

“We could bring a beach towel, just in case we decide to take a swim,” Baz tells me and I look at him dumbfounded.

“You're not serious,” I try to argue. “You’ll freeze.”

“Not with you there keeping me warm,” he says as the lightest blush covers his cheeks.

Baz’s swimming attire is borderline pornographic. The shorts are hanging low on his hips and I can't look away. 

I’ve been under the spell of his legs for years. There was a reason I went to all his football practices. 

Sure, I convinced myself it was due to me wanting to keep an eye on Baz since obviously the best time for plotting is during football. 

My eyes never left him. Baz was a vision on the field. Strong. Graceful. Fucking ruthless.

The way his muscles flexed while he was running on the pitch. I’d get butterflies in my stomach but thought they were anger or envy instead. 

I was never good at understanding my own feelings. But I still knew I wanted to watch him — _needed_ to. 

Baz still looks athletic. His stomach is as ripped as ever. His lean muscles are on full display. I swallow and lick my lips. I want him.

And then my husband puts on something that looks like a smart dinner shirt. Anyone would look like a dolt. Baz looks like a high fashion model.

I wear shorts too, no shirt, and watch him work on his buttons. His elegant fingers threading each — slowly and erotically. 

_Baz is so beautiful_ , he takes my breath away.

I step closer, my hand going immediately to the small of his back, pressing him to me. Baz combs his fingers through my hair and starts twisting on a loose curl. 

I lock his luscious lips with mine and kiss him with all the love and lust I feel towards him. 

“You’re too hot,” I murmur after, tilting my head up and kissing his neck.

“Look who’s talking,” Baz whispers and places a kiss over my left eye. (I have a mole there and just like with the one on my neck, he treats it as his target.) “You are going to put the sun to shame.”

I snort and tug on his arm. “Let’s go, darling. Before it gets late and _cold_.”

“Sorry to have delayed us, love.”

I am the one responsible for that, but Baz rarely calls me out.

“What are you doing?” I ask when Baz picks up one of the hampers. 

“In case we get thirsty or hungry later.”

“Good thinking.”

I take out the beach towel from our suitcase.

Just as we leave, Baz puts his mother’s sunglasses on to complete the haute couture look he's clearly going for. 

(Shep explained a few fashion words for me. I may not be interested in clothing or fashion myself, but I care enough about Baz to not be a wanker to him.)

“After you, darling,” I hold the door for him so he’ll walk out first. 

“Aren’t you chivalrous today. Is this the kind of treatment I have to look forward to now that we’re married?” He grants me the most obnoxious smirk. 

I want to kiss it right off his lips.

“Not likely. But enjoy it while it lasts,” I chuckle and pull him into a kiss as soon as I lock the door.

I’m panting already, pressing Baz against the closed door, his cock hardening against me. 

We are touching everywhere our hands can reach and I’m about to lose all the self-control I have. 

“Baz—“ I shiver and relish in his scent and the feel of him. “I want to have my way with you.”

“Should we go back in then and skip the walk?” He asks; his voice sounds rough and deliciously debauched.

“Oh… the bloody walk.” I’ve already forgotten all about it. “Come on.”

I don’t want to go, not now when we’re snogging, pressed flush and I get to experience an _exceedingly_ aroused Baz. 

But it’s our first and last day by the sea.

“We don’t have to…” He starts. 

“We most definitely do,” I exclaim and tug at his arm. “I have it all planned out.”

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader, in this chapter I took the opportunity to make fun of myself (I usually do that as some of you already know) but also to write out certain feelings.  
>   
> Without spoiling too much, I just want to mention that _I am one of those lunatics who grew up by the sea_.  
>   
> I’ll be moving abroad when the pandemic is over. And it means that I will be leaving the sea behind. Something that has been a part of my identity my whole life.  
>   
> I could cry about it (I will) but I can also make fun of myself. (Much better.)  
>   
> I hope you will enjoy this chapter. 💙
> 
> * * *

Baz and I are walking around the grounds, holding hands.

The weather is nice today. No rain. Which is a _bloody_ _miracle_ for Britain. And even though it's late afternoon, the sun is still out. Not strong enough to bother Baz, but enough to make him look ethereal with the tiny rays of sunshine covering his grey skin.

His long raven black hair fluttering in the wind, his lips coloured with a delightful bright smile.

I now know why Baz didn't feel alive before. It had nothing to do with him being a vampire. Not exactly. He was just miserable and lonely. Like me.

But we have each other now, we’re happy and finally living our lives the way we want.

I keep sneaking a peek at Baz, instead of enjoying nature. Don't get me wrong — it's beautiful here. And yet my eyes are constantly coming back to him.

“You look beautiful today,” I say as I stop to kiss him. “And everyday.”

“You are stunning, love — always,” Baz whispers softly, kissing my cheek. “I’ll never get tired of looking at you. It's my favourite pastime.”

I don't _feel_ stunning. But I know Baz thinks that. It's enough for me.

I suppose certain things haven't changed since Watford — our attention is constantly on each other. With the only exception of Baz watching me openly now, our eyes never leaving the other and the both of us smiling.

“I can swear I taste the salt in the air,” I tell Baz and wonder if that makes me a moron or not.

The sea smells nice — fresh, and it both smells and tastes salty.

“So do I.”

“But those who live by the coast never say that.”

“I think they are so used to it that they don't notice.”

I consider that for a moment.

“I don't think I can ever understand the people who are obsessed with the sea.”

“What do you mean?”

“They can't live without their sea, they can't breathe properly without it.”

Baz looks over at me and smiles. It's open and vulnerable, his eyes trail mine.

“I couldn't agree more. I'm more partial to the sun myself. To each their own, I suppose,” he says and brings our joined hands to his lips, placing a chaste kiss on my fingers.

And then it hits me — I am just like those lunatics who grew up by the sea when it comes to Baz.

_I can't live without him, I can’t breathe properly without him._

I need his constant presence in my life.

“You’re better than the sea,” I tell him and kiss Baz again.

“At this pace we might never finish our walk,” I say, without caring too much, my mouth trailing his jaw, leaving kisses.

“I don't mind. I am quite enjoying myself right now.”

His hand reaches for the bare skin of my chest, tracing patterns. No doubt counting my freckles and moles. Baz does that sometimes.

After our snogging break, we actually do continue with our journey.

I might be easily distracted by my husband’s beauty and kissable lips but I'm still on a mission.

We walk on the path, around the grounds, not exactly on the beach itself, for a good thirty minutes at the very least.

The slight sound of heavier waves is all we hear. (Me anyway. Baz probably hears more.)

A few seagulls are chirping in the distance, breaking our comfortable silence from time to time.

That only adds to the calmness of this place somehow. Because it's just the two of us here, with nothing to disturb us, to steal our attention from each other.

“It’s lovely,” Baz says, brushing my fingers with his.

I nod. “It is. Relaxing and peaceful too.”

“We might need that, after today.”

All those people… And Fiona fussing more than she should have.

“Your aunt is a menace,” I say.

“She is your aunt now too,” Baz retorts with a chuckle. “Besides, I recall you two being thick as thieves, scheming and keeping secrets.”

I laugh too. It’s all true of course. But I am still not telling Baz what it’s all about.

“That toast Fiona gave wasn’t even the peak of the embarrassment,” I complain, hoping he won’t ask about the secrets his aunt and I have been keeping.

“My ridiculous aunt isn’t known for being subtle or quite.” I can clearly hear fondness in his voice. Baz loves Fiona.

I enjoyed it though — the speech _and_ the hugs. I might never tell her how much she means to me. But with Fiona I don’t think I have to. She is the kind of person who prefers action to words.

Thank magic for that. There are limits to how open I can be with people. It might be too much. For now anyway.

“Whenever I’ve heard someone complain about their family embarrassing them, I always wished that was me,” I confess, my voice getting a bit sadder. “That _I_ had a family who’d embarrass me.”

Baz squeezes my hand almost too tight and stops. He places the hamper on the ground next to us, takes off his sunglasses and puts them on top of it. Then he brings my hand to his lips and kisses it.

When our eyes lock onto each other, I can clearly see the worry in his eyes, his mind searching for the right thing to say. Baz is going to try to make a joke to make me laugh, I just know it.

“You have it now, love,” he says, his eyes boring into mine. “I can assure you Fiona will embarrass you on many occasions for years to come.”

That does make me laugh. Not because Baz is as funny as he thinks he is. But because he’s trying. I step closer and reach for his cheek with my free hand, the beach towel rolled up under my arm.

“What about you?” I ask.

“I suppose I can do my best to embarrass you as well,” he responds slowly, almost losing both his composure and his footing as I press into him, his free hand reaching for my shoulder.

“Good,” I whisper and lean in to place a peck on his lips. “Then I have something to look forward to.”

Baz looks at me like I really am the sun. He calls me that sometimes — his personal sun. (At first I thought he was just taking the piss. He wasn’t.)

I glide my fingertips down his shirt, unhurried, and make sure to touch his hardening nipple for longer than necessary. All the while without breaking eye contact with him.

The intensity of his eyes is hypnotic. It's not a thrall. It's something so much better and life-long, lasting — _love_.

Baz takes in a deep breath and blushes.

I kiss him then, putting all the sad memories behind and letting our lips do all the talking.

We walk a bit more afterwards. Both because the view is mesmerising and because I’m currently trying to locate the best place for us to have some privacy.

“Here’s a nice secluded spot,” I suggest when we emerge onto a part of the beach that seems to be able to offer us some time alone. “Those rocks would make for a perfect cover.”

Baz raises his eyebrow at me.

“Are you planning to commit a murder?”

“Oh will you shut up?” I laugh and pull him to me, kissing him breathless.

Eventually, we get settled down with our beach towel and Baz puts down the picnic hamper with our snacks. Well, they're probably more for me than for himself.

“Drink some water so you won’t get dehydrated,” he tells me and hands me a bottle.

“Love, you do know we are in Britain?”

“Better safe than sorry,” he says without magic and I smile at him. My husband — the eternal worrier.

I take a sip from the bottle anyway. It’s sparkling, but not sweet, my favourite kind.

“I have an aero bar and a few sandwiches,” he says, lifting the lid of the hamper again.

“I didn’t know there would be sandwiches,” I can’t help but laugh.

“Want one?”

“I think I’m good for now, thank you.”

I’m less anxious now that there are just the two of us. And my belly is full of food. That never stopped me before, but for once I am not actually thinking about nutrition. Right this moment I’m content as I am — I'm _happy_.

“Kiss me,” I demand instead because I am allowed to do that. Because Baz likes it when I do.

He reaches for me; his elegant fingers threat through my curls. I envelop him with both my arms, roaming around his back.

It’s soft and unhurried and it’s so good that an involuntary sob escapes me.

Baz pulls his lips from mine.

“Love, what’s wrong?” he asks, and cups my cheeks with his hands.

“I’m fine, just... utterly happy,” I confess and lean my forehead against his. “I didn’t know I could be.”

“Me neither,” he says as I wrap my arms around him again, pressing him closer.

We end up sitting out on the sand; our shoes are off, our feet touching. I lean my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around my back.

Everything seems lazy and lovely around us. We’re hidden behind the rocks and the wind is barely there, swiping carefully across our skin. It's _pleasant_.

Baz isn't cold, my own body temperature seeping into him, keeping him comfortable. Warming him up has become one of my favourite things.

We do that to each other, in our own ways. He keeps my heart warm, every day.

Baz and I got married today, bound ourselves with magic to each other forever.

“I still can’t believe it,” I say, my voice shaking. “That we’re happy and married. That nothing will ever come between us again.”

“I won’t let it,” Baz says, “and neither will you. And magic is on our side.”

Magic I felt earlier today. The remanence of it still lingers on my skin.

“I keep thinking that all of this is nothing but a beautiful dream — too good to be true,” I whisper softly but I know he’ll hear me. “None of it feels real yet.”

Baz brings my palm to his lips and kisses it and then each finger, one by one.

“Not yet,” he says. “But I think it will soon.”

I lace our fingers together and press myself into him. His arm tightens against my shoulder. Baz is very strong and I need that now, the reassurance that he’s _here_ with me.

A tear rolls down my cheek. All that we had to go through to get here.

It feels good to think about it.

“If I had to, I’d do it all over again,” I confess, “just so that I’ll have _this_.”

My fingers brush against his and feel the cool metal of his ring. The one I placed on his finger a few hours ago.

“So would I,” Baz murmurs quietly, and leans his head close to mine, the tip of his finger tracing the curve of my ring.

“Till our last breath and beyond,” I whisper, “I'm spending eternity with you, love.”

His hand comes up around my waist and Baz turns around. I lift my head from his shoulder and look at him.

“I'd love nothing more,” he says, looking into my eyes.

“You do believe me, don't you?”

“Yes, love,” Baz responds, his voice sincere, his eyes full of hope. “I do now.”

“Good.” I place a kiss onto his cheek, the corner of his mouth, his full luscious lips.

Baz moves a few strands of hair from my eyes and I lean my head back onto his shoulder and snuggle into him.

The waves are crashing towards us. I don’t move and neither does he.

We just sit there and look at the water. A few waves reach the rocks and collide against them, breaking apart. But not really. Because the water pulls back and a new wave comes to take its place.

The sea can endure so much. Baz and I had to do that too. Somehow we managed even though we aren’t as indestructible. Not even Baz. If anything, he’s _more_ vulnerable than I am.

“It’s fascinating,” I say.

“And beautiful.” I hear Baz’s voice. I can’t see his face. But I know he’s smiling.

“It is,” I say and lift my head so that I can look at my husband.

His eyes land on me, locking with mine. Baz’s eyes are the kind of grey that happens when you mix dark blue and dark green together. Deep-water grey.

The sea is calm enough today. But I can still feel the power radiating from it, and the depth and beauty of it.

“Like you,” I add and kiss his temple, his cheek, his lips.

Eventually I end up sitting on the beach towel next to Baz, facing him. Kissing him.

When I suck enough on his lips, they do turn pink for much longer than a few seconds. I think it's the better nutrition regimen that does that.

I kiss him until my mouth is sore and his lips are pink and plump.

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Baz and I have been here for a while and I'm starting to worry that it will get late soon.

My big plan has been a walk on the beach. It's silly and possibly nothing special but I just thought it would be a nice memory. 

“Let’s take a walk and dip our feet a bit,” I suggest.

We’ve been here for a while already. I don’t know how long we can stay before it gets too cold for Baz.

“Simon. Are you proposing a romantic walk on the beach?” 

“What can I say, darling,” I try to keep my voice from breaking into laughter, “I’m properly romantic.”

That’s an utter lie. But I’ve been trying lately.

“You are,” Baz whispers and his voice doesn’t come out teasing at all. (I think he really believes it. He’s clearly _a_ _dork_ , but I won’t call him out on it.)

”A romantic stroll is a wonderful idea,” he then says.

”Of course it is,” I nod and try making a joke. ”I came up with it.”

”Indeed, love,” Baz smiles. ”You’re full of brilliant ideas.”

Receiving compliments isn't my strongest suit, no matter how self-confident I try to be. I blush and reach for the towel. After leaving it on the higher ground with the hamper, I'm about to start walking when Baz stops me.

“Let me hide my sunglasses first.” He places them in their case and shuts the lid. 

Then Baz starts rummaging through the hamper. I think they are at the bottom now. 

“Spell them invisible,” I joke, well aware that Baz will take my advice seriously. And he calls _me_ paranoid. ”Or even this whole place if you want.”

There is no one around. However, I do know how much his mum’s sunglasses mean to him. 

“Good idea.” Baz takes his wand out from the waistband of his swimming shorts. “I’d better cast a tracking spell on them too, just to be sure.”

I don't roll my eyes. It's his mum after all. But resisting is harder than one might think. 

We walk into the water, till it reaches our ankles. 

I bring his hand to my lips and kiss it, holding it in mine afterwards. That makes our walk slower and less coordinated. But we aren’t in a hurry.

The sun hasn’t set yet. It’s not too bright, but it’s more than enough to truly appreciate a summer holiday. 

It’s still warm. I feel the sand beneath my feet, not cooled down yet. 

“It’s more pleasant than I thought it would be,” I confess. I haven’t taken a romantic walk on the beach before. Haven’t taken any walks… 

Baz’s hand is warm in mine and I squeeze it slightly, my fingers caressing his smooth skin afterwards. 

“Yes, you are quite right, love,” Baz agrees, glancing at the sea. “I am not usually a fan of water.”

“Is that a vampire thing?” I tease, because I can and Baz secretly loves it.

“Oh yes,” his voice takes on a mischievous tone, “It is a well-known fact that vampires can’t stand saltwater.”

We are looking at each other now, not really paying attention to where we walk. It’s just a beach. Baz is the one I crave to see.

“Wrong minerals, I gather. Not enough iron,” I tell him with a grin.

“Yes,” Baz chuckles and my heart skips a beat at the notion of him being this happy, this at ease with himself. “Whatever will I do now?”

“Oh I’m sure you’ll find something else to sink your teeth in,” I state as calmly as I can and wink at him.

It was meant more as a joke and yet, here I am, blushing like there’s no tomorrow. (Even though we’ve been together for so long.)

I see a blush in the lightest shade spread on Baz’s cheeks too. We are completely hopeless, the both of us.

Baz tries to compose himself as well as he can and swallows.

“I’ve heard a well known handsome blue-eyed bachelor is taking a walk on this beach as we speak,” his voice changes to both teasing and smooth as satin. 

“Oh yeah?” I try to play along. “Who might this mysterious bachelor be?”

“I thought the mere mention of his beauty would have revealed his identity.”

My husband is currently giving me his most sultry look. Which let’s face it, is every look on him.

He licks his lips and I remember all the times I’ve seen him do that back at school. Baz licks his lips when he wants to kiss me. It took me a while to realize that. 

I’m done playing now and so I stop, with almost no distance between us, looking right into his eyes — more beautiful than the sea itself. They sparkle with joy and laughter. 

Baz leans in and kisses me on the neck, and then drags his teeth across the tender skin. I shiver from pleasure and push my hand up into his hair, tugging at it slightly.

His lips start to explore my neck and all my senses get drunk on Baz. His scent and his touch. 

When Baz starts sucking a love bite, a loud moan escapes me and I go weak at the knees.

He moves his lips towards my ear and I feel his frantic breath on my skin. 

“Will you look at that,” he murmurs, “I managed to find myself a _snack_.” And then he nibbles on my neck.

I start panting and lean closer into him so we’re pressed flush — chest to chest, hips to hips, practically glued to each other; my cock swelling at a rapid speed. 

“You are the only snack around here,” I speak through shattered breathing and reach for his mouth.

We’re both getting aroused and I am on the verge of losing any self-control I’ve ever possessed.

My hand wanders towards his arse and I grope it, relishing in the feel of him under my touch. 

A whine escapes him and the sound of Baz like this is the best aphrodisiac. And then he bucks his hips into mine. I growl when I feel Baz hardening against me.

“ _I want you_.” It comes out like an accusation. Because I am fairly sure that I shouldn’t get Baz off in the middle of the beach. Perhaps if we return to our spot.

“I’m yours,” he moans and my hold on his arse is only getting stronger. 

I love when he says things like that, letting me have him, claim him, mark him as _mine_. 

The love bite on my neck is a lovely reminder of how I'm his too. So is the ring on my finger and the magic that bound us together. 

At this moment all I feel is happiness and the fact that I want Baz.

Slowly, without breaking our kiss I lead us to a nearby tree and that at least offers some cover. I end up with my back against it and Baz presses into my touch, my hand never leaving his delicious behind. 

I can’t stop groping him, pulling his closer; wanting to feel more, to feel _him_.

”I’m ravishing you today,” I somehow manage to speak. His cock is already delightfully hard, poking against my lower belly.

”Good.” Baz cups my face and crushes our lips together. My cock twitches, throbbing for him. I want to feel him, to explode with Baz’s name on my lips.

We can't do that here. I know that. And yet I keep holding his bum in a tight grip, craving more. That's when he grinds against me, pushing his cock right into me.

” _Christ_ ,” I exclaim, the friction between us is so good and my desire for Baz is washing over me to the point of no return. 

My heart beats heavy in my chest and I open my eyes to look at Baz. 

He's a vision. The blush on his cheeks is more prominent, his lips are parted, his pupils have a blown vibe. 

I lean in and suck on his lip, and swipe my tongue over it after. Baz moans prettily, all the while, pressing into me. He's so hard, his cock nudging me. 

There's too much fabric in the way. I want to be naked with him, covering every inch of his skin with my hands. 

I push two fingers between the buttons of his shirt, to experience more of his skin. It's still not enough. 

My hand wanders between us, over his hard cock and I palm him over the fabric of his shorts. 

” _Simon…_ ” Baz groans and moves his lips from my mouth to my neck, kissing and sucking as he goes. 

It's brilliant, everything we’re doing. I sneak my hand into his shorts and palm his cock directly. He shudders against me, panting. I swipe my thumb over his slit, spreading his precome everywhere as I glide my hand over his whole length. 

Baz moans and kisses me, licking into my mouth, desperate just like me. It's good. 

_So_ _good_. 

I am behaving as if we are the only two people left in the world. We aren't. 

Anyone can emerge from the beach at any moment. I remember that and do my damndest to care. 

No matter how difficult that may be with my mouth on his lush and seductive lips, one hand on his muscular perky arse and another on his cock. 

“We should go back,” I pull away for mere seconds to whisper and kiss him again. 

Then I squeeze his cock, before continuing moving my hand around his shaft. One thing is for sure — I am most definitely sending mixed signals. 

“ _Yes—”_ Baz whimpers, pressing into my fist.

“Fuck...” I want to have him all to myself right this moment. 

“We... can’t do... it... here,” I try to tell us both. 

With arousal consuming us, our inhibitions might be low right now, but we still manage somehow to put a pause on our snogging. 

Or well Baz does. I seem to be all talk, no follow-through. 

He is the one who has the mental strength to pull his lips from mine. I miss them already. 

”You’re... right,” he whispers, his voice breathless. I want Baz to sound this way all the time.

He shakes his head slightly. A few strands fall over his forehead. He looks stunning — flushed with kiss swollen lips, eyes dark black pools of desire.

Then he takes a deep shuddering breath. I do too, releasing his behind (not without a struggle.)

”There is a good concealment spell in place where we left our things,” I say, just remembering that. ”I want to take full advantage of that privacy.”

”I wouldn't mind you taking advantage,” he speaks with his sinful lips and licks them. 

How am I this lucky? 

”Christ, you’re _so_ _hot_.” 

Baz knows I only swear like a Normal when I’m at my wit’s end, or when I've completely lost it.

He grins, hitching up that eyebrow. 

”Am I now?”

”Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch,” I try to speak calmly but it just comes out breathless, I'm sure. ”You will be the death of me, parading your hotness, making me want to tear your clothes off.” 

I don't always say these things to Baz. He doesn't need me to, but I know he enjoys hearing them regardless. He enjoys all and any compliments coming from _me_. 

Baz's breath catches, he reaches for my mouth and I kiss him with all that I've got, pulling him closer.

”I love seeing you enjoy yourself,” his voice sounds hoarse and lovely when our lips part. ”You look absolutely radiant, love.” 

I think if Baz wanted to, he could make me come just by speaking in the kind of seductive manner I'm fully convinced he's the only one capable off.

”You're making me lose control. Take me to our spot — now.” I might not be as good with words as he is. But I know Baz enjoys me taking the initiative this way and how much that affects him. 

He swallows, and I watch him lick his lips again. 

“Come on then,” he says, his voice shaky from arousal, his cheeks still flushed. 

I kiss him one last time, and take his hand, pulling him to the familiar rocks in the distance. 

On our hurried walk back, I keep touching Baz as much as possible. I’m too desperate for him.

It took me years to admit to myself how much I want him. And more time to come to terms with my fears. That I was terrified of what would happen to me the moment he disappeared. He hasn’t. And he never will.

My hands are on his shirt in an instant the moment we are back where we started on our beach towel, traveling across his body.

I look searchingly into his eyes. What does he want? This might not be the most comfortable conditions after all and it’s getting late.

I’m not sure how to get the words out. The last time we were at the beach, I almost broke up with him, almost broke myself and Baz. Those memories come crashing at me. 

I want him. But the doubt is creeping up, clouding my mind.

“The ground is bumpy and cold,” is what I end up saying. It's not what I wanted to say. I need to know what he wants. 

“It is,” Baz answers; his fingers tracing my chest, sending shivers down my spine.

”I'm not sure we can have a proper shag here.”

”Is that what you had in mind, love?”

“Just—” What _did_ I have in mind? It's getting more difficult to think. “Can I?” My hand is still on the first button of his shirt, trembling slightly. 

His lips find mine, kissing me reassuringly, his hand comes up to cup my cheek. 

“You don’t have to ask,” he whispers between kisses. 

I start unbuttoning Baz’s shirt and feel him shiver under my hands, his lips are still on mine, moving slow and yet kissing me deep — full of love.

This is already a sensory overload. Baz and I together, snogging on a beach. If my old self could see me now...

I slide the shirt off his shoulders and roam my hands over his chest. The feel of his skin is intoxicating. 

When I reach his stomach, he whimpers softly into my mouth.

”You could cast **Cushion the blow** on the towel to make it squishy?” I suggest with what’s left of my brain. 

”Alright.” Baz nods, not taking his eyes off me and he pulls the wand out from his waistband. 

I watch him and bite my lower lip involuntarily. Baz looks beautiful with a wand in his hand. He's looking back, his eyes locked on my lips. 

_**”Cushion the blow!”**_ he says with magic but his shuddered breathing and clear preoccupation with staring at me ruin the spell.

”Problems, darling?” I love the way I affect him. That Baz is so utterly himself with me, that he is comfortable to give in to all his feelings. 

”You are the devil, Simon Grimm-Pitch.”

”I have a tail to prove it,” I chuckle. ”Wings too.”

Baz smiles at me and it's still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. He looks like an actual angel with that blissful expression on his gorgeous face. 

But I know better. Because Baz is no angel. He's human, vampire and all. He's still human and _real_ and I couldn't love him more.

He takes a deep breath and goes for another try. It works and the beach towel becomes soft and comfortable at once. 

  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Sorry it took some time to get to this. Real-life tragedies do not wait for anyone. 😂  
>   
> But the chapter is _finally_ here and provided the much-needed distraction to me. Hope it can do the same for you, dear reader. 💙💙💙
> 
> * * *

It doesn’t take long before Baz ends up on his back on the beach towel with me hovering over him, exploring his lips with mine.

“I want you,” I whisper, my hand going for his side and his stomach again. (I'm obsessed with his abs.)

“And I want you. Whatever will we do?” Baz smiles mischievously and kisses me deeply, pulling me towards him, moving his body against mine.

It's not ideal. It _is_ secluded, no one in sight. But someone could appear at any time, even with the concealment spell in place; we ought to be careful. And yet, I don't have it in me to care.

I press my hips into him and we both gasp.

“You have no idea of the things I want to do to you now that we’re alone,” I let out through a shaky breath.

Baz groans, I feel his cock pushing back into me despite all the fabric of our clothes. “I might… have an... idea…”

He is very aroused. I'm painfully hard myself too, aching for him, for his hands, his mouth...anything...

However, I prefer giving him pleasure first. It started off as a personal reassurance, a way to stay in control.

But now. Now I want to experience Baz and his pleasure before I'm too spent to pay attention. I don't want to miss even one detail of him enjoying himself, his orgasm ripping through him like a tidal wave.

“You’re so beautiful,” I murmur against his skin, showering him in kisses and reaching my hand inside his shorts and dragging them down with my other hand.

“You’re— ” Baz tries to speak, but to no avail as I finally feel his glorious cock, hard like granite and smooth like satin.

He’s leaking precome already and I spread it around his tip, swiping my finger around.

“Oh yes,” Baz moans into my mouth, his hands winding into my hair.

It’s a bit of an odd angle. Luckily all the years of working an _actual_ sword did come in handy for being able to flawlessly pull on my husband’s cock.

I move my hand up and down his shaft, coaxing wonderful small noises from Baz’s lips.

By now I know exactly what he likes and what I need to do to give him the best satisfaction.

“You’re... so... good,” I tell him between kisses. And keep pulling on his beautiful cock, hungrily devouring his lips and licking into his mouth.

“You... are…too...” he cries out. A shiver goes through his body and he arches his back. His eyelashes flutter and he looks like an angel.

I release his mouth and move over to his neck, sucking and leaving a love bite. Baz shivers under me, thrusting his cock into my fist.

“Not so fast,” I murmur and grip his shaft, squeezing it the way I know he loves. And I start moving my hand along it at a slower pace. “I’m dragging it out for as long as possible.”

“You’re a wild animal,” Baz says and licks his lips.

“I am and I will devour you right here,” I reply, hoping it comes out sexy, and then I nuzzle his neck lightly.

Baz groans, his hands clutching at my hair.

”I've been dreaming of your cock all day,” I tell him, panting loudly, and Baz makes the most obscene noise I've ever heard. ”And how much I want to taste you.”

”Oh Simon…” he whimpers, his hips bucking into my fist again. I let my hand wander down his shaft even slower.

I tilt my head and look him in his eyes.

“Do you like it when I swallow you whole, darling?” I make sure my hand twists on his cock again the way he likes it the most.

Baz parts his lips in a silent cry and I swipe my finger over his lush wet lips.

He lifts his head then, my finger slipping into his mouth and he sucks on it, curling his lips in the most seductive way.

I can hardly take it, how _hot_ Baz is. The way his eyes glisten and turn dark with lust, the grey replaced by black with only a thin ring left.

His eyes never leave mine and I become too hypnotised by how beautiful he is, my movement on his cock almost comes to a halt.

Baz is flushed, his pupils blown wide, eyes hooded and he looks so eager; heat burns inside of me. He swipes his tongue over my finger and I groan, losing my mind.

“You look so good while sucking,” I say as my head spins from a whirlpool of want for him.

Baz takes another one of my fingers into his mouth and I lose my wits completely.

He knows all the tricks to torment me with lust. Who am I kidding? It's actually not tricks, it's Baz _himself_. Everything about him turns me on, makes me want to take risks. Because I know he loves me and wants me and won't ever leave.

”I want to fuck your pretty mouth,” I let out and get a bit flustered about being this forward.

But I don't get to panic for long. His eyes flash something utterly indecent and he parts his lips slightly, never breaking my gaze.

When I start moving my fingers in and out of his mouth, Baz’s eyes practically roll back and he hums around them.

When his cock twitches in my fist, I am brought back to the matter at hand.

“It’s my turn to suck.” I sound hoarse and dumb from lust. Baz looks dazed himself.

It's a struggle to let go, to take my fingers out of his mouth. I’m greedy and want everything.

I crawl down, gliding his swimming shorts off him completely as I go, caressing his legs and thighs with my hand, making him shiver.

“I might be obsessed with your footballer’s legs.”

“You don’t say?” he grins and I nibble on his knee in retaliation.

I settle between his legs, spreading them wide. Baz is breathing heavily, his lips parted in pleasure already even though I haven’t even done anything yet.

“Beautiful,” I exclaim in awe, taking him all in. “I will never get tired of watching you naked.”

“Good thing we have forever, love,” Baz says but he’s not being an arse, nor is he cocky.

I can see it in his eyes — the remnants of old insecurities, from the time when he thought I didn’t want him. We may have come a long way. It doesn’t mean we are completely at peace.

“Good thing,” I answer and take a hold of his cock again, moving along the shaft and lowering my head to leave a few kisses on the tip.

Baz moans softly, his hand reaches for me and winds in my curls.

He’s leaking precome and I lap it all up like a starved man. I suppose for Baz I always will be that — starving, never getting enough of him.

He enjoys it though. Baz loves me possessive of him, Chomsky only knows why.

If I wasn’t enjoying all the pleasure his cock has to offer I’d laugh at the fact that I’m swearing like him now.

Baz mewls deliciously when I lick around his balls, taking them in my mouth and swirling my tongue around them and sucking lightly, my hand working on his cock.

I let go of them and lick the base of him and along his shaft, curling my tongue over the tip, licking it. Baz gasps, his hips lift slightly.

He loves this and so I keep playing with his tip, all the while my hand moves up and down the whole of him.

“Aleister… Crowley...” a string of curses and strangled noises fly right out of his mouth when I replace my hand with my mouth and swallow him _entirely_.

Baz is on a larger scale, but I suppose I am fairly skilled with my mouth. Besides, large objects don’t scare me.

He’s amazing and I suck eagerly on his flawless cock, sending Baz into a whirlpool of moaning and panting as he pulls on my curls with his fingers.

I love his cock — lean and yet muscular, with a beautiful dark vein going from the base. I lick it all the way along the shaft and then swirl my tongue over his tip.

“You're delicious, love,” I moan together with Baz, because I'm enjoying this myself almost as much as he is.

Unfortunately, the sand under my knees starts bothering me to no end, the few small stones are digging into my skin.

“Too much sand,” I complain, wondering when I’ve gone so obnoxiously comfortable.

“Come here, love,” Baz calls after me as one of his hands settles on my shoulder.

I’m forced to replace my mouth with my hand again, moving up, closer to Baz so we are both on the beach towel.

Baz holds me by my shoulders and kisses me deeply, his tongue cool in my mouth. Which makes everything _hotter_.

“I love you.” I lick his bottom lip and he opens his mouth with a breathless moan.

His tongue is moving against mine, my hand is back on his throbbing cock, pumping it to the rhythms of our kisses.

Frankly, I never knew how good a kiss can feel in the thralls of passion. It’s overwhelming in the best possible way.

I lose all my senses and can only feel Baz and me and the love between _us_ , and our pleasure.

It doesn’t take long before neither of us is getting enough air and we reluctantly part our lips.

”I love you...too,” Baz whispers.

Still breathless, I take this opportunity to explore him more, kissing my way across the beautiful tapestry that is his skin. I’m being thorough, leaving kisses on his jaw; slowly moving my lips towards his neck.

“You’re amazing,” I whisper into his neck and suck on the tender skin, leaving another love bite.

My free hand roams around his shoulder, his chest, his stomach. His skin is cool and smooth under my lips under my touch. It’s good, _so good_.

He’s getting warmed where I’m touching him and I want to ignite more fire inside him and let it consume us both.

My lips follow the line of his neck, kissing every available surface of his satin skin. And then I bite him there. (Baz loves it. We both do.)

Baz gasps and his hold on me tightens.

I twist my hand on his cock just so. Just how he likes it the most and then I pick up the pace, stroking him faster.

“That’s it, darling,” I murmur into his ear, “Almost there.”

“Kiss me,” he begs as he whimpers under my hand and I crash our lips together, my hand never leaving his cock.

A few more pulls and Baz arches his back and spills all over my hand with a shuddered breath. I kiss him through his orgasm, tasting him more, taking everything he's giving me.

“Simon—” his voice comes out slightly panicked.

That’s when I hear it. People speaking in the distance.

“Bloody hell,” I mumble bitterly. “Interruption is the last thing we need.”

“I’m sorry, love.”

“It’s not your fault.” I smile at Baz. “I was rather enjoying myself. I hoped we had more time.”

“So did I.”

“Cast a cleaning spell, will you?”

I watch Baz reach for his wand with his long, elegant fingers and gulp for air. He’s so sexy and I want him so much.

He casts _**“Out, out, damned spot!”**_ and I feel cleaner than I was before. (This is most definitely one of the most useful and thorough cleaning spells. We use it often, in various places of our bodies.)

I still feel it — his magic on me. The way I did during our wedding. But I don’t really have time to think about that.

Instead, I watch Baz pull his shorts back on in a hurry. The tourists, (they most definitely look like tourists), are now in our line of sight.

They can’t see us, but they are a bother regardless.

“I might need to cool off for a bit,” I sigh, trying not to sound disappointed. (Even though I am. I’m still achingly hard.)

We could take a swim if we wanted to. Baz said that himself earlier. But I'm not sure.

“Fancy a swim in the sea?” I ask sheepishly. “That is well romantic with the sun setting and everything.”

Baz cast a glance towards the sun and chuckles.

“How can I say no to that, love? Lead the way.”

I take his hand and we walk into the water. I don’t know why I want this. I just do.

The water is cool against my skin, but Baz is colder, even though he feels warm to me — everywhere we touch an electric current goes right through me.

I move closer. And kiss his back and his shoulders, my arms around his chest, gliding down.

It takes a lot not to start touching Baz inappropriately. (I doubt saltwater is healthy for any activities I have in mind.)

We don’t swim and end up standing in the water, snogging for what feels like hours. I can’t get enough of him.

“It’s getting late and might be time to head back,” I finally say.

Not because I _want_ to leave. It’s been amazing. But the ground is getting colder and I am not sure I will be able to warm Baz up as much as he needs to.

But we have the whole night ahead of us. Only him and me. Not only the night, our whole lives. This is only the beginning.

“Alright,” he answers cheerfully, possibly thinking the same.

”Let's take a longer way back to the hotel,” Baz suggests. ”So we get to enjoy the grounds some more.”

”Are you sure?” I ask, my fingers roam over him. ”You’re already freezing.”

”I’ll be fine, Simon,” he takes my hand, turns it around and places a kiss on my wrist. ”I’m sure you will warm me up later.”

”Oh, I most definitely will,” I say. ”We can take a bath.”

”Sounds lovely.”

”I— Well... I bought us something.”

Baz raises his eyebrow at me. ”More surprises?”

”It's nothing special, just— ” I swallow feeling awkward.

He's looking so lovely, his eyes filled with curiosity and complete trust.

Sometimes I worry he’ll let me do anything I want to him, because he loves me so much. (But I _know_ I would never hurt him. Not anymore.)

Baz doesn't pressure me. He gives me time to state things out. And I eventually do.

”I bought us a… bath bomb,” I admit as though I've purchased something embarrassing.

In all honesty, it felt like it somehow. It was more painful for me to buy a bath bomb than a dildo.

Which I've done once, after I accidentally broke Baz’s favourite one. _Plain blue._

It was quite the shock to find out he bought it while thinking of me. (I'm not sure if I _should_ be flattered, but I was regardless.)

He didn't want to tell me at first. But I'm like a dog with a bone whenever a mystery arises. (I struggle to let things go.)

Although the name for the bath bomb didn't help either — _Big Blue_. I kept thinking about the dildo while standing in the queue. My hands were sweating by the time it was my turn to pay. The seller must have thought that I was mad.

”Love,” Baz gifts me with one of his wide smiles. ”I can assure you it's worth freezing for a bit, knowing that I get to soak in a bath with you after.”

”Alright,” I conceive, ”It is our only opportunity at the beach.”

”Splendid,” Baz picks up the hamper and I roll up the towel after he unspells it squishy.

I hold him close to me when we walk, with my hand around his waist, gliding down his behind, trying to enjoy both him and the view.

Even though I'm knackered, I want to make the most of this better than magickal day.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ari, I hope you enjoyed this story. Thank you for all your incredible comments, they mean the world to me. 🥺😭💙  
>   
> Dear reader, your support is what keeps me going. Each kudos and comment is a precious gift I cherish with all my heart. 💙💙💙

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 💙


End file.
